Работа с игровым миром и игрой
LC1 Описание Создает триггер смены уровня. Триггер загружает уровень из папки Worlds/net/netlevel1.zen. English Include LevelChanger to net/netlevel1.zen. Синтаксис '' LC1 LC2 ''Описание Создает триггер смены уровня. Триггер загружает уровень из папки Worlds/net/netlevel2.zen. English Include LevelChanger to net/netlevel2.zen. Синтаксис '' LC2 LOAD GAME ''Описание Загрузка игры из первого слота сохранения. English Load game from Slot 0. Синтаксис '' LOAD GAME SAVE GAME ''Описание Сохранение игры в первый слот сохранения. English Save game in Slot 0. Синтаксис '' SAVE GAME SAVE ZEN ''Описание Сохранение уровня в ZEN-файл. English Save level name.ZEN. Синтаксис '' SAVE ZEN name ''Пример SAVE ZEN MyWorld.ZEN После применения команды происходит ошибка и игра вылетает, а игровой уровень окрашивается в синие цвета. thumb|400px|none Если в игру были вставлены объекты с помощью консоли, то такие объекты также будут записаны. Объекты вставляемые скриптами не записываются. На рисунке ниже изображена, открытая в Spacer, сохраненная локация с несколькими вставленными с помощью консоли Npc. thumb|400px|none SET TIME Описание Установка игрового времени. English Set world time mm. Синтаксис '' SET TIME min ''Пример SET TIME 12 33 SPAWNMASS Описание Вставка указанного количество монстров вокруг игрока. English Spawns max num random monsters around the player. Синтаксис '' SPAWNMASS num ''Примечание Команда приводит к сбою игры. SPAWNMASS GIGA Описание Вставка указанного количество монстров вокруг игрока. English Spawns max num random giga monsters around the player. Синтаксис '' SPAWNMASS GIGA num ''Примечание Команда приводит к сбою игры. TOGGLE DESKTOP Описание Включение выключение элементов пользовательского интерфейса. English Desktop on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE DESKTOP После применения команды, не будет отображаться консоль, полосы жизни и маны, а также игровое меню, но они остаются доступными, если работать с ними на ощупь. thumb|400px|none TOGGLE FREEPOINTS ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение Freepoints. English Freepoints on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE FREEPOINTS thumb|400px|none TOGGLE SCREEN ''Описание Переключение в вид из окна и обратно. English Fullscreen/window. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE SCREEN TOGGLE TIME ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение игрового времени в верхнем правом углу. English Show worldtime on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE TIME thumb|none TOGGLE WAYBOXES ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение Wayboxes. English Wayboxes on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE WAYBOXES thumb|400px|none TOGGLE WAYNET ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение WayNet. English Wayboxes on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE WAYNET thumb|400px|none VERSION ''Описание Вывод версии игры в консоль. English Print version info. Синтаксис '' VERSION thumb|288px|none ZSTARTRAIN ''Описание Запуск эффекта дождя. От 0.0 до 1.0. English Starts outdoor rain effect. Синтаксис '' ZSTARTRAIN strength ''Пример ZSTARTRAIN 0.6 thumb|400px|none ZSTARTSNOW Описание Запуск эффекта снега. От 0.0 до 1.0. English Starts outdoor snow effect. Синтаксис '' ZSTARTSNOW strength ''Пример ZSTARTSNOW 0.6 thumb|400px|none ZTIMER MULTIPLIER Описание Ускорение/замедление игрового времени. При этом ускоряется вся игровая анимация. English Sets factor for slow/quick-motion timing. Синтаксис '' ZTIMER MULTIPLIER value ''Пример ZTIMER MULTIPLIER 10 thumb|none|400px ZTIMER REALTIME Описание Возвращение стандартного игрового времени. English Resets factor for slow/quick-motion timing to realtime. Синтаксис '' ZTIMER REALTIME ZTOGGLE SHOWHELPVERVISUALS ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение невидимых вспомогательных объектов. English Displays visuals for vobs that don't have a natural visualization (eg zCTrigger). Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE SHOWHELPVERVISUALS thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE SHOWZONES ''Описание Отображает границы и список всех зон в которых находится камера. English List all zones the camera is currently located in (sound, reverb, fog ...). Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE SHOWZONES thumb|400px|none ZTRIGGER ''Описание Посылка trigger-сообщения виртуальному игровому объекту по имени или идентификатору. English Sends trigger-message to vob. Синтаксис '' ZTRIGGER | vob_id ''Пример ZTRIGGER MY_MOVER_OBJECT ZUNTRIGGER Описание Посылка untrigger-сообщения виртуальному игровому объекту по имени или идентификатору. English Sends untrigger-message to vob. Синтаксис '' ZUNTRIGGER | vob_id ''Пример ZUNTRIGGER MY_MOVER_OBJECT Категория:MARVIN Категория:Игровой мир